


Sooner than expected

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin is still watching Arthur





	Sooner than expected

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Follows [Only a few years left](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1341999.html)

As soon as he saw Arthur fall, Merlin knew it was bad. The way he slipped on the wet stone floor, the way his head had collided with the flow bed’s rim. 

  


Merlin saw him, unmoving, lying on the ground and it immediately brought back memories he had tried so hard to forget.

  


Arthur’s lifeless body in his arms, not moving even as Merlin howled. Arthur’s lifeless body on the boat, drifting away on the lake.

  


Merlin had to do something, he couldn’t stay there, whatever he may have promised himself.

  


He went outside and jumped over the hedge to reach Arthur’s backyard. He runned towards him, praying all the gods that it wasn’t too late, that destiny wasn’t playing with him again. 

  


He didn’t know he could  cope with that if Arthur was to leave him again. 

  


When he finally joined Arthur, Merlin immediately checked if he was breathing and was relieved to feel his respiration. 

  


“Arthur…” he called soflty, checking for any bruise. Luckily he didn’t found any  bleed and just a lump behind Arthur’s head. 

  


Arthur moaned then and his eyes fluttered open.

  


“Arthur?” Merlin called again. “Don’t move, you’ve hurt your head.”

  


“Ok.” Arthur answered, his eyes finally staying open.

  


Merlin hesitated. He knew his magic could heal Arthur but it was risky if the boy felt it. A head bruise could be serious, though.

  


So, slowly, Merlin cradled Arthur against him and murmured a few words. Immediately, his magic flowed to Arthur’s body, like it was recognising him. Merlin kept his under control. He just wanted to heal the worse of the bruise.

  


He took a few minutes to Arthur to feel better and he looked at Merlin and smiled.

  


“It’s a  pity it took me nearly dying for you to finally come here.”

  


“What do you mean?” Merlin asked as he helped the boy to sit on a lawn chair.

  


“I’ve seen you, you know… Watching over me from your house.”

  


Merlin didn’t know how to answer that. He had never imagined that Arthur could have noticed him.

  


“When I was a child, I thought you were my guardian angel but my Mum told me it was only my imagination. You aren’t from my imagination are you?”

  


“No, I’m not.” Merlin smiled.

  


Merlin had no idea of what was going to happen now but he had saved Arthur and for the moment, it was all that mattered!


End file.
